L'amour aux trousses
by Meika-San
Summary: [Projet Mille et une mains : Chapitre 6] Après la découverte pour le moins surprenante du plan de Sanji par les prisonniers des terribles bisounours, les pirates se réveillent enfin! Et un trait de caractère de notre bretteur favori que l'on tends parfois à oublier sera mis sur le devant de la scène...Chapitre par Yukito!


Meika: Hey, salut tout le monde bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ^^ il a été écrit par ma meilleure amie Yukito, qui n'a malheureusement pas de compte et publie donc sur le mien, je m'efface donc, bonne lecture bande de gens

"Yukito: salut, bienvenue sur ce chapitre, scrogneugneu c'était compliqué, mais cool, bonne lecture

xXx

Sanji resta un moment quoi devant les deux pirates. Mer….Credi. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur son corps qui l'avait sauvé, terrassant les fangirls-Bisounours-kidnappeuses, et sur son érection avant de remonter aussitôt, le visage rouge de honte. Merde. Oui il l'avait dit. Ses Mellorines étaient endormies alors il pouvait bien jurer autant qu'il lui plaisait, et si ça ne plaisait pas à quelqu'un que celui-ci dégage de sa tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de cuistot de merde ?! S'écria Zoro, les yeux écarquillés et fusillant du regard Law qui s'étouffait de rire à côté de lui.

Sanji avait survécu à Zeff. Avait survécu à toute l'équipe du Baratie. Avait combattu courageusement Jabura. Et il venait de triompher d'une armée de fanatiques déguisées en ours et qui étaient sans doute à compter parmi les pires adversaires qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Si d'habitude il aurait remis le foutu Marimo à sa place d'un bon coup de pied, il s'autorisa cette fois ci à déglutir et à courir se recouvrir d'une nappe blanche devant les regards gênants de Zorro et carrément flippant de Law.

-A ton avis Bretteur du dimanche, hein ? Qui s'est fait stupidement capturer par des fangirls et a patiemment attendu qu'on vienne sauver ses fesses ? Répondit avec verve le cuisinier.

Quoique lui-même ne serait pas contre les maltraiter un peu plus tard. Mais la question n'était pas là. Sanji plaqua une main contre son bas ventre pour dissimuler le pli qui déformait son vêtement de fortune et chercha du regard ses vêtements sans se préoccuper des paroles à demi articulées par son Nakama. Law se pliait en deux et frappait sur le mur avec son poing, hurlant de rire. Le cuisinier lui adressa à peine un regard. Ses vêtements…Ses vêtements.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Mais tu es complètement malade ! Tu dois te faire soigner sale-

Une alarme recouvrit son insulte.

« Alerte. Alerte. Prisonniers échappés. La grande Prêtresse Bisounours, maîtresse du culte du Yaoi ordonne à toutes ses fidèles de courir jusqu'à la salle commune pour y récupérer les évadés. Alerte. Alerte. Que tous les soldats encore debout se jettent à leur poursuite. »

-Il y en avait d'autres ? Marmonna d'une voix endormie Nami, papillonnant ses yeux couverts de crème et de beurre en direction des filles évanouies. S-Sanji qu'est-ce que tu as fichu- NON MAIS EST-CE QUE TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ? TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER EN QUEL HONNEUR TU AS DECIDE DE ME JETER DANS CE FOUTU GATEAU ? Oh, tu as retrouvé Zoro et Law ? Vous deux, vous allez me payer ça. Argent comptant. Votre dette va exploser avec ça vous pouvez en être sûrs.

-Navigatrice-ya, je ne pense pas que ce soit le temps de se disputer. S'il y a effectivement d'autres fangirls dans les parages mieux vaut s'enfuir avant qu'elles n'arrivent.

Devant les paroles pleines de bon sens la furie sembla se calmer –tout du moins autant que Nami pouvait-être calme- et entreprit après un nouveau regard furieux à Zoro puis à la tenue de Sanji de réveiller ses autres camarades à grand coups de hurlements.

-Aie ! Aie ! T'étais pas obligée de crier si fort Nami ! Pleurnicha Luffy en cherchant des yeux un reste du buffet qui lui aurait échappé ! Miam ! Gateauuuuuu !

Franky du retenir de toute sa force mécanique -le coca- la jeune rousse de réduire en charpie leur capitaine lorsque celui-ci retomba endormi sur le sol après l'absorption de nouveaux somnifères dissimulés. Le petit homme Elastique ne dû sa survie qu'à l'intervention de Robin.

-Navigatrice-san, je crois que nous devrions y aller.  
>-Je peux le porter sur mon dos, oh, même si je n'ai pas à proprement parler de dos~ !<br>-Peu importe. Pesta la jeune femme avec hargne. Tant qu'on sort d'ici en vitesse !

Tout le rose présent lui brûlait les yeux. Et si Ussop était en train d'observer avec curiosité chaque objet présent pour en comprendre la composition –un objet aussi rose ne pouvait vraiment pas être naturel- et que Chopper s'extasiait devant cette pièce à la couleur de sa friandise préférée, elle ne voulait que fuir au plus vite de cet endroit. Avant que les _choses_ ne reviennent.

-Il vaut mieux se dépêcher ! Oh, Robin d'amour tu es une génie-  
>-Si j'étais toi je me couvrirai avant de commencer à leur tourner autour sourcil en vrille.<br>-Personne ne t'a rien demandé Baka Marimo.

Un coup particulièrement volant eut tôt fait de couper leur dispute et Sanji eut tout juste le temps d'attraper au vol son caleçon et son pantalon avant que le poing fumant de Nami ne l'oblige à la suivre.

La fuite était en place. Les deux prisonniers étaient avec eux et ne restait plus qu'à revenir au bateau. Luffy étant toujours endormi, jeté en travers de l'épaule de Brook –même si à proprement parler il n'en possédait pas Yohoho~- elle fut plus aisée. Pas besoin de lui courir après ou de le supplier d'être plus discret. Le petit groupe fut tellement silencieux que Zoro ne remarqua que Sanji et lui ne les suivait plus que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent fièrement face à la mer… Où aucun bateau ne les attendait.

-K'so Marimo ! Est-ce que tu peux te décaler que je puisse enfin rentrer me reposer ? Il y en a qui ont donné du leur pour te sortir de ton trou.

Bien sûr, le cuisiner étant derrière lui celui-ci l'avait suivi sans un mot. Le Marimo ne releva pas l'insulte. Il observa autour de lui pour chercher une quelconque trace de leurs camarades, espérant apercevoir l'un d'eux à l'horizon. Sans résultats.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas.

_*Un peu plus loin dans la baie*_

Devant le bateau fraichement retrouvé, Chopper badigeonnait un petit coton d'alcool pour pouvoir le tamponner sur la blessure de Luffy. Après s'être réveillé pour dieu seul savait quelle raison, l'adolescent avait relevé la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui et s'était cogné si violement à une branche d'un arbre à demi mort qu'il s'était écharpé le front.

-Waaaaaah. Ça fait mal ! Chopper pourquoi tu ne me soignes pas ? Ça fait toujours aussi mal ! Sanji je veux de la viaaaaaaande !  
>-La coalition a déjà commencé, et tu ne devrais plus rien avoir d'ici quelques jours ! Annonça fièrement le petit renne. Je pourrai avoir un sandwich à la barbapapa Sanji? Je n'ai presque pas pu manger de leur délicieux gâteau !<p>

Nami soupira lentement. Elle jeta un regard à Robin qui souriait puis haussa les épaules.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde s'y met. Je prendrais bien un nectar de mandarine.  
>-Un grand verre de lait pour moi ! J'ai hâte de le boire, même si entre nous je n'en suis pas à proprement parler capable yohoho~ !<br>-Un cocktail fera parfaitement l'affaire. Ajouta d'une voix posée l'archéologue.  
>-Et un grand coca pour moi ! Je commence à être en manque !<br>-Et pour moi Sanji ce sera … Hum…Le grand Capitaine Ussop veut tout ça à la fois !  
>-Wah ! Tu pourras tout manger ? S'extasia Chopper, les yeux étincelants.<br>-Bien sûr ! Rien n'est trop grand pour le capitaine Ussop !  
>-Je croyais que c'était Mugiwara-yah le capitaine de ce bateau ?<p>

Devant le haussement de sourcil sceptique et le sourire en coin de Trafalgar Law, le grand capitaine Ussop bâtit courageusement en retraite. Luffy observa la scène avec une joie immense avant que celle-ci n'éclate comme un ballon.

-Dites, ils sont où Sanji et Zorro ?

La remarque laissa place à un petit silence. Chacun des pirates présents tourna la tête pour voir le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Vide.

-C'est pas vrai. Murmura Nami, à deux doigts de craquer.  
>-Ca veut dire que j'aurai pas ma viande ?<p>

xXx

Et voilà, n'est-elle pas merveilleuse? XD  
>Laissez lui une review, va, elle le mérite bien<br>Au fait, le prochain mot est plathelminthe, d'après Wikipedia c'est un embranchement de vers plats acoelomates, sans appendices, souvent hermaphrodites, libres ou parasites avis aux amateurs xBref, review?


End file.
